Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a dynamic light fixture. More particularly, embodiments disclose a light fixture with dynamic components, wherein the dynamic components may be moved to change the spatial light exitance distribution and/or rotated to change the light irradiance distribution over a region of interest.
Background
A light fixture is an electrical device used to create artificial light. Conventional light fixtures include a fixture body and a light socket, wherein the light socket holds a light source in place.
Conventionally, the fixture body may be moved or rotated, but the physical dimensions of the fixture body remain geometrically static. When moving and/or rotating a conventional light fixture, the irradiance distribution of the fixture's light pattern will be modified based on the distance and angle between the light source and the region of interest, but the exitance distribution of the fixture's emitted light will remain constant. Therefore, conventional light fixtures do not allow the modification of exitance distribution of emitted light.
Furthermore, conventional light fixtures remain geometrically static because conventional light fixtures are utilized to illuminate a region of interest positioned far away from the light source. In situations where the region of interest is positioned far away from the light source, the region of interest can be much larger than the light source. Due to beam divergence of the emitted light affecting the faraway region of interest, the light irradiance distribution on the faraway region of interest may be modified by changing the irradiance distribution of the light source.
However, situations may arise when the light source is positioned proximate to a region of interest, where the emitted light does not have space to diverge. However, when the emitted light does not have space to diverge, the light exitance distribution on the proximate region of interest cannot be changed by only modifying the intensity distribution of the light fixture. Therefore, if the light source does not have space to diverge, the light irradiance distribution caused by conventional light fixtures on proximate regions of interest will not be uniform. This is problematic when plants are positioned within a proximate region of interest, and the plants require the same light irradiance.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for light fixtures to modify the light exitance distribution for a near field region of interest.